


emotional wounds.

by Dechimo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Infidelity, Love Confessions, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo
Summary: He didn’t marry you. He didn’t commit to you.Eren Yeager left with the scouts and you were simply left all alone with a hole in your chest where your stolen heart had been.———tldr; eren uses soft words to get what he wants - you.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: EREN JAEGER|AOT





	emotional wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has non-specified gendered reader! so it can be however you would like! :)) 
> 
> This story does include cheating on your marriage with Eren, an old fling from the barracks. Eren uses a bit of emotional manipulation because he is greedy and wants you! Mild mention of spoiler at the end!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

* * *

Eren’s whisper is strikingly hot against your ear. “Leave him… Your husband...” 

You feel the immediate reaction crawl across your skin—the vicious flames of guilt and shame spreading over your heated flesh like a forest fire that you could not stop. Your nails dig into the hard flesh of his shoulder blades and back, dragging them down as your body tensed. Your eyes glistened with sudden worry as the harsh reminder curled around the ring finger of your left hand. 

He repeats his words after he places a soft kiss to the side of your head, his tone so vulnerable and soft as if he feared the invisible audience within the confines of the lonely broom closet. “You’re already mine… Leave that idiot... that useless husband of yours…” 

You turn your head away as if he had slapped you across the cheek, your eyes screwed shut as your lips wobbled as a teary knot formed in your throat. You feel yourself becoming turned off. A cold fear coursing through you even with the warmth of the man you once loved and swore your heart to who stood between your thighs—the man that kept his cock within you even as you began to gently sob at his sweet words. 

“Eren… Please don’t… Don’t say things like that…” You whimper shakingly as he mouths at your earshell with a soft affection that your soul weeps to receive it continuously. 

He shifts and a soft breath of pleasure escapes you as he grips your thighs to pull you tighter and closer against him. He’s so deep within you, only further forcing you to recognize all he had to offer that your husband could not. His lips dangerously trail down to the column of your throat, kissing beneath your jaw and over your pulse. He takes advantage of your exposed flesh to ravish it to his liking because, despite your frustrated state of mind, you do not push him away. Eren’s a danger to you, making you an infidel—a person who cheats on a hard-working husband. 

“Why…” His single word plagues your mind as it sweeps over your ears, breathy, and questioning. As he could not understand all the wrong in leaving your marriage for a rekindled love affair. “Tell me…” 

Your brain is wrecked. 

Why not… 

Your husband works hard but… 

He was a coward, fearing of the beings outside of the walls, never considering becoming a soldier. Instead, he was a humble baker for the neighborhood. He never stepped up for you, leaving you to fend for yourself when it came down to it. But you had fallen for his goofy smile and the pressure of your parents to marry once you had turned of age. 

You had worked in the barracks with your parents in the kitchen when you met Eren. A hard-headed, stubborn cadet that light a flame within your soul. Making you smile and made your heart flutter with his slightly embarrassing speeches when speaking of his goals. 

But he didn’t marry you. 

He didn’t commit to you. 

Eren Yeager left with the scouts and you were simply left all alone with a hole in your chest where your stolen heart had been—left to be loosely filled with the pathetic baker from down the road from your home. 

Even so, you are finding it harder and harder to tell him why not.

“Stop…” You begged of him, turning your face to him as you slowly placed a hand on his cheek. You guide him to look at you, his eyes lacking that bright light that you admired but you blame that on the dim broom closet and nothing else. “I don’t-don’t want to think… Just this once… _Please_ shut up…” You say it with a small, trembling smile and hoping he listens to you just this once. 

His kiss against your lips draws a cooling relief that spreads from the center of your chest. 

You ignore the emotional wounds for physical pains. 

Your ass from sitting on the edge of a dusty table. 

Your innards from being stretched out by your current lover’s cock—his girth making you gasp against his mouth as he starts pulling out to thrust back into you ever so sweetly. His hips slapping against your inner thighs, his heavy balls against you feel so wonderful to add. 

Your scalp at the back of your head from Eren’s hand wound up in your hair, tight and strong as he kept you still to passionately kiss you as he began to fuck you at the pace he craved. 

Your pains slowly become nothing as he floods your being with pleasure once again, reminding you of how well he used to fuck you. Your other hand leaves his back and it trails down your own body, touching yourself to the beat of his cock pounding into you to moan against his tongue. Saliva dribbles down to your chin, falling to slide down the open buttons of your shirt that Eren had nearly ripped apart when he got you alone. 

He fucks you harder than he used to, the way he treats you makes your head spin and cloud over with arousal. You loved this. You've always loved this. He was like this even back at the barracks, used to be due to inexperience but now you can tell that this is how he likes it. To treat you as a toy for his cock, you slip his hands up to your hips to grip them and force you to rock yourself back and forth as he drilled into you. You're becoming sore but even moan and sob of pleasure that you release drives you closer and closer to your end. The emotional baggage was long gone as your sense hone in on the pleasure he was giving you in the dusty broom closet. 

He pulls on your hair and the sweet sound of his skin slapping against yours makes you want to bite your lip to hold back your own noises. You wanted to hear it more and more. 

You're so close, any one of these thrusts were about to send you over the edge from the pace you were touching yourself at as well. Feeling yourself throbbing as your climax warned you of its oncoming wave. 

You could tell that he is too by the flush across his cheekbones, by the way he rasps out heated moans and heavy grunts. 

But Eren has always been known for having that mouth on him. 

His next words crumble down the vows you swore held in place by the ring on at the base of your finger. 

“I love you…” 

His words feel hollow as if that's all they are. Just words but you do not care anymore. 

Your chest blooms with emotions, threatening to burst as your heart pangs with pain and admiration. Those words you had clung to with your entire being, those words meant so much to you as you only ever heard it from your parents and husband. How you had yearned to hear those words from your brunet love these years. 

To hear him _whisper_ that to you in bed as if you were the only one in the world that he would ever express them to. 

To hear him _yell_ it to you as he left over the walls as a promise that he would soon return to your arms. 

To hear him _say_ it in a ceremony in front of all of those that were dear to the both of you as he himself vowed his life and soul to you.

All of these were fantasies and dreams that wrapped like thorns around you since he had left you behind—but it is enough to draw you to him. It’s enough to throw away the marriage you had been in for over a year now. 

The tears slide down your cheeks in a silent flush of feelings, you stare at him with wide eyes as your lips tremble as your mouth hangs open. Your hands shake as they bring him close into a hug, your face pressed into his shoulder as you released a harsh breath. Your tears soaking into his shirt, you are filled with glee but you can not express yourself. 

Eren repeats it again, his lips pressed against the side of your head and he lets you cling to him. He thrusts roughly and does so until your body is shaking as he brings you to a blissful orgasm. He fucks you and you garble out a choked moan as he fills you with his heated seed, burning his essence into you—washing away any remnants of your husband. 

Eren’s brand deep within you, never to be removed no matter by what bonds coiled around you. 

Your body is pleased. Your mind is relaxed. Your heart is full. 

You exhale shakingly as he wrapped his arms around you, keeping you just as close as his cock slowly began to soften inside of you. It felt so good to be like this. It should have been like this all along.   
  
_"I love you, too..."_

That night, you send your husband to sleep somewhere else, giving him no explanation on why. He was still a coward even with his marriage falling apart, only hanging his head as he leaves as you bring another man into his home. 

Eren holds you, loves you, cherishes you. 

It was all real, right? A deep part of your brain telling you that something was wrong. 

Why now... Why now...

Your eyes feel heavy but the sun will rise soon, Eren caresses your face and tells you to fall asleep. Your hand flat on his chest, palm over his beating heart to make sure he was real. 

"What do you want for breakfast..." You mutter sleepily, voice drawling out as your eyes refuse to stay open.

He shifts next to you, his hand pushing hair from his face; his deep voice a distant noise as you fall into sleep. 

_Wait... What did he say?_

Your rest is kind to you, letting it continue into the day—letting your tired, sex-ridden body stay in slumber until noon. 

You open your eyes and stare at the empty bed next, the sheets were thrown, the pillows crumbled. Tears fill along with your waterline but you don't reach out to his side, staying curled in on yourself as you began to sob. 

You do not look for him after that day. Months pass and your returned heart still bleeds from the thorns your lover left behind this time. For now, your marriage is easier for you; he forgives you and takes you back with open arms.

You try to find happiness without that stubborn brunet once again but when the walls begin to rumble, your head fills with memories of Eren and you don't know why...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
